Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{6}{8} \times \dfrac{45}{50} \times -75\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{6}{8} \times 100\% = 75\%$ $ \dfrac{45}{50} \times 100\% = 90\%$ Now we have: $ 75\% \times 90\% \times -75\% = {?} $ $ 75\% \times 90\% \times -75\% = -50.625 \% $